Blue Lions
The Blue Lions are a group of mature, dedicated players who value teamwork and community. The Blue Lions Outfit was established in 2003 and has been going strong, organized, and disciplined ever since. They are a 10-million point club member in Planetside 1 and have hit the ground running in Planetside 2. As an outfit, they are focused on the PlanetSide franchise exclusively. A Brief History and Introduction of the NC Blue Lions It all began at Planetside 1's launch! The Blue Lions were originally formed on the second day of PlanetSide beta testing... May 21, 2003... Our outfits founder "Mike Massino", was a young US gamer (who played under his real life name). Mike, assisted by his real life friend "Metoria" set up the Blue Lions outfit during the afternoon of May 21 2003, right after school. What's up with the Poodle? What you see as our PlanetSide 1 outfits emblem, was actually a mistake made by the outfits founder. On that first day as Mike was setting up the outfit, he needed to apply an emblem from a list supplied by SOE. He saw what he thought was a "Lion" and applied it without a second thought. Well, the "Lion" emblem turned out to be 'Poodle' emblem titled "Best in Show". This mistake was very well received by the membership, so the "Poodle" was adopted as our official mascot, and resulted in the membership adopting the official motto "Fear the Poodle". Beta 2003 was very successful for us. Under Mike's leadership, the Blue Lions quickly attracted a loyal following to became an Emerald NC success story by the end of beta. Just after the end of beta testing , Mike handed over outfit lead to a talented female member who played from Canada, named "Jezebel". Jezebel was a hardened veteran of MMO FPS organizations of the time, as well as her husband "Spender". Spender also acted as Jezebel's second in command, and they both competently managed the Blue Lions until the spring of 2004. In 2004 Jezebel promoted another Canadian named "Kaya", to replace her as outfit leader. Kaya maintained the outfit for only a short time. In the fall of 2004, Kaya surrendered the outfit lead to an active and skilled US player named "Gride". Gride soon after taking over the outfits helm, appointed another active outfit member named "DasAlteSoldat" as his second in command. At that time the Blue Lions outfit was just shy of their 'first' one million outfit points, out of a possible ten million. Between the fall of 2004 and December of 2006, our loyal members fought hard and earned the outfit well over five million gross outfit points. That ranked our outfit on PlanetSide Universe stats as the 28th top ranking outfit in 2006... for all time, all empires, and for all servers. No small feat in 2006 as there were literally hundreds upon hundreds of outfits in PlanetSide. In January 2007, Gride passed on the outfit leaders torch to his second in command... "DasAlteSoldat". DasAlteSoldat..." Das" as he is known by the membership, in time promoted two very effective old school officers... "DragonPrey" and "StarFire" to assist him with the management and command of the outfit. By early 2011, the Blue Lions had joined PlanetSide 1's "10-million outfit point club" (the maximum points allowed to an outfit), as the 'second ever' NC outfit... 'of all time' and for 'all servers', to earn that honor. On Gemini the final server for that game... The Lions continued on to close out their legacy game, as the undisputed dominant NC outfit on PlanetSide. When the Blue Lions ushered out their beloved legacy game, they had quite literally finished at the top of that game! Planetside 2 ERA! The Blue Lions historically have only supported PlanetSide and that focus will continue. Our outfit has served PlanetSide 1's faithful each and every day for the past decade... without ever missing a single day. We never went inactive as the majority of PlanetSide's outfits did during the last years of PlanetSide 1. The Blue Lions intend to continue on with that tradition in PlanetSide 2. This time around, at the latest launch of PlanetSide... the Blue Lions have hit the ground running as an already established and disciplined organization. As members of the New Conglomerate faction, we take the motto "Freedom Through Firepower" to heart through the practice of "Combined Arms" combat. We pride ourselves for maintaining a mature, clean gaming environment that allows the greatest individual freedom to our members, while providing expertise and training to those who desire a higher level of game play. Our Combined Arms tactics involve the use of our Training Battalion of four companies: Air Cavalry, Armor Company, Infantry Company, and Support Company. Company membership is optional and players are free to "solo" or even run their own squads, but we find that most members choose to join one or more companies to enhance their time in game. We continue to capitalize on our well earned reputation as being a strong, stable organization with adult values. We enjoy alliances with the finest New Conglomerate outfits on the server. Our steady success as a team of serious gamers, is due in no small part to the solid management model that was put in place so many years ago. For as long as there is a PlanetSide to play, there will be Blue Lions playing it. There is no end in sight for the Blue Lions... the future is ours... we are PlanetSide! Requirements *Be at least 16 years of age. *Don't be a jerk. (No hacking, cheating, griefing, bullying.) *Register on the outfit forums. *Use TeamSpeak3 (Microphone is recommended but not required.) What you can expect from the Blue Lions *A mature group of team players who like to have fun. *Stable outfit leadership. *Fair play; no tolerance for cheaters. *Friendly members. New to the game, need help? Just ask. *A dedicated VOIP server. *Organized outfit events. *Opportunity to apply to one of the specialized Companies. (Each company has its own additional requirements.) Recruitment The Blue Lions are actively recruiting in PlanetSide 2. Join one of our squads and ask for a recruiter. External Links *Official Website *Facebook *Twitter *Statistics Media Category:Outfit Category:New Conglomerate Category:Mattherson Category:English Outfit